Heartbeat Calendar
by JadenXJesse lover
Summary: It's amazing how a Host Club calendar can forever change the lives of the two Hitachiin twins by opening their eyes and not just to the rather explicit pictures XD. Warning contains smut. Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, sadly D:
1. Chapter 1

**Heartbeat Calendar**

**Chapter One**

**By JadenXJesse lover**

**A/N Italics are how Hikaru/Kaoru ****perceive the pictures, while underlined italics are the thoughts of Hikaru/Kaoru. Thanks loaaaaads to Eria for beta-reading :D**

"EEH?" Retorted the two identical twins in unison, "W-when did you... How did you?"

"I might not be as good as you two, but I _am_ rather proficient with Photoshop." Kyoya smiled, coldly and maliciously

"Y-you're a cruel devil, Kyoya-senpai!" The two twins looked away in embarrassment and annoyance from the picture that stood in front of them; in fact, it wasn't just one picture. Oh no, it was a multitude of pictures!

"Cheer up Hika-chan, Kao-chan! I think this one looks cute." Mitsukuni adorably hugged his pink Usa-chan while looking at one of the pictures, "But why didn't you tell me there was going to be cake?" His big round eyes began to water at the cake within the picture and his guests were comforting him in a second, "You know how much me and Usa-chan and Takashi love cakes!"

His guests comforted him in less than a second, "Honey-senpai! Don't fret! I baked a cake especially for you. It has chocolate and marshmallows and icing and strawberries..." His adoring patron placed her handmade cake onto the nearest table; in a split second, the cake was no more. The only sign of it ever existing was the icing that was smeared on Mitsukuni's adorable, blushing cheeks.

"KYAAAAA!" The patrons screamed as Mitsukuni smiled, "Honey-senpai is so cuuuuute!"

"I apologise if this upsets you Hikaru and Kaoru, but as you two are officially in the Host Club – what's that commoner's saying – 'your assets are mine'."

"W-w-h...?" The twins speechlessly froze in shock and anger. They were at a total loss for words and extremely angry at Kyoya and his 'stupid calculations'.

"What's all the fuss about?" Haruhi walked into the room, having brought some more instant coffee and some more home-made cookies, one of which she was eating. "Why are you guys staring at that compu-..."

She stood still as she saw the images come up, one by one, on a slideshow. "HAHAHAHA" she laughed hysterically, "YOU TWO!" She continued, slumping to the floor, "This serves you right!" She rolled on the floor laughing more, while some patrons were now gathering around her.

"Haruhi is so cute when he's laughing." They said with dear admiration, a wave of adoring agreement following.

"Haruhi!" Hikaru admonished with pretend-hurt

"What have we ever done to you?" Kaoru said innocently, he weakly rested his arms against Hikaru, as though he were dying, to get the attention of their patrons.

"Oh I don't know... Dressing me up in a dress? Publishing photos of me in a dress?"

"But Haruhi, you looked so cute in a dress." The twins surrounded her on either side, both seemingly advancing on her

"Yeah, you looked like a real girl." Whispers of "yeah, she does" and "that's so true" as well as the odd nosebleed dotted the crowd of guests.

"That's cause I am, you idiots." She muttered under her breath.

"Did I just hear... Haruhi... in a dress...?" Tamaki cried out optimistically from the other side of the room. He quickly rushed towards Haruhi and the twins, "Is it finally the day? The day that daddy can see daddy's little girl wearing a dress?" He said, hopes and fantasies flickering in his eyes

"Senpai, the day you can see me in a dress is when you stop being such an obnoxious idiot." She said flatly, stabbing Tamaki in the heart. He shrank into his little ball of depression and kept muttering to himself "o-obnoxious...". "And anyways we were just talking about the... the twins..." She couldn't help but break into a laugh again,

"Haruhi, that's not funny! Kyoya-senpai used us like tools!"

"Yeah, we object to that!" Hikaru said angrily, pointing at the pictures on the screen. Tamaki glanced over and his jaw fell open, speechless at the horrors he saw his 'little girl' seeing.

"MAMA! How could you let our little girl see pictures of these two... these two dirty perverts!" He cried out in vain tears. "Oh Haruhi! Daddy's failed you!"

"Oi!"

"We're not perverts! Kyoya made this and published it!"

"I simply thought the twins act needed to be... refreshed. Plus it just so happens that we've earned twice as much." He smiled like the evil devil he truly was

"Typical." Sighed Haruhi

"But to let our darling daughter see it! Have you no shame as her mother?"

"She's not a child anymore, Tamaki." He said mild-mannerly, causing Tamaki to cry overdramatic tears of sorrow. "We should let our... _daughter_ be more independent."

"So, Kyoya?"

"We don't want _those_ pictures on the site."

"Don't you worry, Hikaru, Kaoru. I sold them as calendars. It's quite popular, already in its third printing. Additionally, there's an onslaught of patrons and guests sending correspondence asking for a new set to match the current one."

"WHAT?" the two light-auburn haired twins complained in shock, "Th-they're already on sale?"

"Yep. I'll let you two have one for free if you want, consider it a token of my gratitude."

"Why would we ever want one?" Hikaru protested while Kaoru sat down calmly

Amidst the leaving patrons and guests, a swirling podium appeared from the floor, witch-like cackles booming out. "Silly little twins..." Renge fiercely began, "Soft twincest is all good..." She sipped her cup of African tea, "But we need more! We need more romance and action!" She shouted determinedly, quickly followed by a murmur of "uh huh, uh huh" from the guests who had overheard her.

"B-but..."

"Well if they don't want the free calendar," Haruhi began, a little bit of embarrassment showing in her cheeks ", can I have it?"

"WHAT?" Tamaki furiously shouted, "Haruhi! You shouldn't let these creepy perverts convince you to join in with their disturbing fantasies! That is not the response a lady should give!" He said furiously, overshadowing her with his 'fatherly' love

"Senpai, please stop sexually harassing me."

"..." A blank, crooked face remained on Tamaki as he cowered back into his 'depression corner'.

"I want to have one so that I can laugh at these idiots every day."

"Are you sure it's because of that, Haruhi?" Hikaru mischievously teased,

"Maybe it's cause you simply can't resist us..." Kaoru and Hikaru licked the specks of cookie crumbs on Haruhi's cheeks simultaneously.

"You could've just used a napkin... or at least _told _me." Haruhi smiled innocently, though slightly confused at why the twins always seem to be doing this.

...

Soon after, the Host Club retired for the day and all its members began to leave. The twins offered to give Haruhi a lift in their limo but Tamaki insisted that 'nasty twins' should not be allowed to escort a young lady, especially his 'daughter', home. So, as usual, Tamaki brought Haruhi home and had her cook him some 'commoner's ramen', an event that Tamaki planned to enjoy forever; fantasies of Haruhi as his adoring housewife flooded into him, sending him into a seizure-like fit.

"Strange..." Haruhi remarked as she unpacked her bag, "Where's the calendar?"

...

"Eh?" Hikaru said, a bit confused, as he opened his bag to find Haruhi's calendar between some maths books, "She must have put it in my bag by accident." He took it out and looked at the cover, 'The Forbidden Hitachiin Twincest'.

"Typical Renge... I bet this was all her idea."

"Hey Hikaru!" His younger brother called, "I'm going to take a shower, 'k?"

"'K." Hikaru replied nonchalantly, "I wonder what kind of things Kyoya put in?" He began to open the calendar, "I guess it wouldn't hurt to have a peep." Bad mistake, Hikaru, bad mistake.

"Oh god..."

_January_

_Their thin, pale le__gs were entangled together, covering their nether regions. Bare porcelain skin caressing bare porcelain skin. Kaoru's spindly arms were hauled over his brother's neck, keeping the two twins tightly together. Hikaru's soft fingertips were gently placed on Kaoru's velvety, blushing cheeks. Their brown, watery eyes gazed at each other in loving adoration, Kaoru's cute, innocent face calling for Hikaru. Their lips hovered open and inches away from each other._

_Kaoru seemed to__ be moaning and groaning with a feverish lust, licking his lips in eagerness. "Oh Hika..." he said, his eyes were round and had his usual embarrassed look in them. "Oh Hika..." he blushed and moaned, as he lay oh so angelically on the soft bed, covered with red roses._

"Oh Kaoru..." Hikaru whispered, unaware of his flustered, bright red cheeks. All he could think about now was how cute Kaoru looked, how adorable and sensual his brother seemed. His mind even began to conjure up Kaoru's moans and groans as he called out Hikaru's name in pleasure. His senses imagined the smoothness and softness of his twin's velvet-soft porcelain skin, the fragrance of Kaoru's sweet-smelling auburn hair, the perfect pleasure as he caresses his younger brother's slender, gentle body.

Too busy in fantasy to realise, Hikaru's hand had wondered freely into the depths of his pants, already eagerly moistened with pre-cum. His hand stroked his twitching, hard shaft without hesitation, gently teasing the head. Pictures of them sleeping together again, the soft feeling of his brother's back, the light sensation that was Kaoru's budded nipples arose from his head. "H-head..." Hikaru continued fantasizing. He would kiss his brother's fully erect head, lightly kissing it, licking away at the slit, cleaning Kaoru's thick, sticky mess.

Suddenly he heard the shower coming on and could hear the warm water drizzling down Kaoru's beautiful, pale, smooth back. He imagined Kaoru taking time to moisturise his gorgeous strawberry blonde hair. He imagined Kaoru slowly rubbing his gentle skin, savouring his own sensual touch, slowly applying soap.

Hikaru couldn't help pumping his own member faster and faster, soon nearly reaching climax. He imagined his little twin brother, licking his fingers and teasing his own warm, tight hole under the warm water. _"Oh Hika..." Kaoru would moan pleadingly to his older brother; so ravaged by his needs, he was now on all fours. He suckled deliciously on his two slender fingers, "Oh Hika... I fell so wet..."_ Hikaru kept pumping away, wriggling about in mirth. _"I want you so much..."_ _Kaoru pushed his slender fingers into his wet, soaking hole, "Mmmm... Hikaruuuuu-..."_

In unison with his fantasies of his brother, Hikaru's seed shot out and covered his hand and parts of his white shirt. "Fuck!" He whispered, frustrated.

Hikaru collapsed on the bed, fatigued and defeated by his self-pleasure and panting rather heavily. The images and fantasies he experienced began to diminish and he began to calm down and relax.

_D-did I just...? No I couldn't have. He's my brother after all!_ He was about to dismiss his thoughts when he suddenly found himself cleaning his mess up after hearing the shower turning off. _Oh god... Am I...? No, no, it must be hormones. Yeah I'm sure that's it._

Fortunately he had cleaned up before he could hear the coming of footsteps. Though, unfortunately what was about to happen would undoubtedly beat everything Hikaru had just imagined.

Kaoru walked in with nothing more than a white towel wrapped around his slender hips. He was steamy and moist, water droplets falling from his fingertips. His body looked so soft and smooth, his pink rose buds standing out against his snow white skin... And his smile... Oh his smile was so... so... cute and beautiful... Hikaru quickly looked away, trying to hide his flustered and blushing self, finding it extremely difficult to not stare at his brother.

"Say, Hikaru... Are you all right? I think you've gone red a bit... have you got a fever?" Kaoru sat next to his reflection and playfully tried to pull him onto the bed.

"N-no... I-I'm fine... I-I was just trying to beat this boss, that's all." He lied, attempting to sound casual, "I think tonight we should sleep in different beds..." _I can't sleep with Kaoru, knowing that I'd get... that thing..._ He cursed himself for having ever thought what he just did, for fantasizing about his brother like this. _Damn you Kyoya and Renge and your stupid calendar!_

_W__hat's wrong with him?_ Kaoru asked himself, confused because they've always slept together and so it's their first time 'apart'. "Hikaru... are you sure?"

"Y-yeah..." he replied, rather apprehensively. Though after a second of thought, "Actually n-no... never mind..." he said calmly, trying to shrug it off, a 'no-need-to-worry' smile already smacked on his face, "W-well...? Are we going to sleep or not?" He said impatiently

"It's only 10 o'clock." Kaoru complained, his puppy dog eyes working its magic,

_Why does he have to be so... cute?_

"C'mon Kaoru, I'm sleepy now." Hikaru pleaded, eager to get to the morning. _Maybe it'll go away after some sleep._

"Oh all right then..." He said, grabbing a fresh clean set of pants and throwing away the towel.

_Why is he blushing so much, that's not like him at all.__ I hope he's ok._ Kaoru said as he snuggled up to his beloved twin. _Oh Hikaru... if only you knew..._

_Yeah, I'm sure it's nothing_ Hikaru thought to himself as he could feel a surge of emotions welling up in his heart, _I'm sure it's just hormones or something..._

**A/N Ok so hope you guys liked it. I'****ll do more if people like it and want me to continue. Once again thanks to Eria for beta-reading; one can never be too grateful :p**

**Till then, au revoir,**

**JJ 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heartbeat Calendar**

**Chapter Two**

**By JadenXJesse lover**

**A/N I never expected this to be this popular already! Thank you so much for everyone who commented and reviewed; love you guys! XD :3 I don't think I've ever been this harsh on myself in trying to write a chapter, cause I kept re-writing drafts cause they didn't really fit the theme or tone I set in the first chapter. So I really hope you guys enjoy this one as much as you did the last one. Any Greek words I've used are Latinised and are real (ancient) Greek words (I know cause I do ancient Greek at school). Eria is busy so I didn't get it beta-read; we'll see just how bad it is without the beta-reading then :p. Enjoy!**

The morning sunlight showered the peacefully quiet room in which Hikaru and Kaoru lay contentedly together in bed – whether they were naked or not didn't seem to concern either of them at all, leaving both unaware of this piece of information. The younger strawberry blonde rested his head daintily and peacefully against the crevice of his brother's neck, while Hikaru ran his nimble fingers through the velvety, auburn hair, amazed at how smooth and similar to his it was. Similar, that is, in all aspects except for his deliciously sweet, almost chocolaty scent – no question that there was something uniquely and beautifully different though nearly incomprehensible about it. It was fluffy and sweet and always made him fantasise it as cotton candy tenderly hovering over a land of chocolate waterfalls and icing-topped mountains. Even after knowing this scent for his whole life, Hikaru was always utterly mesmerised by it and lovingly captivated by his brother.

Kaoru sleepily nestled up to him, in search of his loving hold. He found Hikaru cradling his slender body, his breath filled with quiet, silky words, light and wispy, caressing and comforting him. His arms were delicately wrapped around Hikaru's neck while his face was buried deep into Hikaru's pale, warm chest. "I'm right here, Kaoru... I'll keep you safe..." He could hear Hikaru's cotton murmurings, soft and beguiling, as their sweet topaz eyes met and fluttered and their lips drifted ever closer.

"Hikaru...?" Kaoru asked suddenly, snapping him out of it,

"K-Kaoru..." Hikaru replied, suddenly realising it was nothing more but a mere fantasy and a wild dream. "Are you ok?" He said worriedly, having remembered the events of the night.

"I'm fine, Hikaru." He replied nonchalantly and calmly, "Why, what's wrong?"

"Well... last night... you were..." Hikaru replied, confused and disorientated, _especially_ since his younger reflection really _was_ snuggling up to him, like a purring cat settling down on its owner's lap; he had been feeling rather bored since the only person he can talk to in the mornings had fallen asleep as if it's already maths. Kaoru feebly wrapped his lanky arms around Hikaru's hips teasingly and mischievously, his big, wide _shota_ eyes already working their magic. They were so irresistibly cute and gorgeous, like those of a tiny kitten mewling.

It didn't take Hikaru's cheeks long to colour and his brain to conjure many incestuous and gaudy images, vividly undressing his brother. And despite his attempts at hiding those unmistakably bright cheeks and those gazing eyes, which were fixed firmly on Kaoru's lush rouge lips, Kaoru could see and catch glimpses of his nervous and unusual disposition.

"Hikaru-..."

"I was just so worried about you-..."

"Hikaru, I'm ok." He interrupted, soothing his brother, "It was just a nightmare; I'm ok, don't worry." _I'm not the one to be worried about, Hikaru. You've been acting so strangely since last night... What is it, Hikaru? What's wrong?_

"Are you sure? You're cheeks were redder than normal and you kept stirring like you were sick." He said apprehensively, quickly dismissing his shy blushing, despite his brother's impish teasing and toying.

"That's because you were burying my face so deeply in your chest cause you were so worried last night when I started to stir up – maybe I was being a bit too overdramatic." Kaoru considered thoughtfully,

"What-? You were awake?"

"Not _much_..." He blushed, "But I was only worried about you, Hikaru!" He complained, innocently pouting at his older brother, "I mean _your _cheeks looked as red as a tomato and throughout the night you were mumbling. Plus you were acting a bit strangely too, I mean since when were you so uncomfortable with us sleeping naked? We've done it for years, so it was really big shock to see you act like that, _and_ it was you who wanted to sleep naked in the first place, cause you were so lazy." Hikaru shyly looked away from his teasing brother, "I only wanted to make sure you weren't sick or had a fever; you can't blame me for worrying, Hika."

"W-well I'm fine..." He replied, "It's nothing."

"Hikaru, you're my twin brother I know when there's something wrong, so please why don't you just tell me?" Kaoru said, concerned for his brother, while he held Hikaru's hand tenderly.

"Kaoru, I promise I'm ok." He lied as he felt Kaoru's hold tighten

"Just don't worry me like that, again, ok?"

As Hikaru was about to reply, his stomach began to growl like an irritated old lion, "Ugh, where's the maid with our breakfast?" He yawned, stretching his arms as far out as he could

"Hikaru... we're already in the limo." Kaoru chuckled

"W-what? But... what about food... and getting changed and..."

"Well, I've brought your uniform with us so you can change in here and for breakfast we have poached eggs, croissants, French omelettes, whole-grain cereal... you know, the usual." He smiled kindly, giving Hikaru, who began to settle down, his uniform.

...

"Welcome to the Host Club." The club members invited in their adoring patrons and guests, all of whom were confused, as they were told to come with bathing suits prepared.

The theme, today, was Ancient Greece, as the guests were welcomed with the handsomest boys in the thinnest and most revealing loin cloths. The girls were astounded by the major re-decoration of Music Room 3. The normally pinkly mundane walls and columns were now of granite, while instead of tables and seats, hot baths now dotted the room.

Very quickly, the girls became adjusted to these strange new additions to the Host Club's furniture, which were accurate replicas of the baths found in real _gymnasia_ of ancient Greece. A few odd hums of astonishment and amazement, however, still came in isolated dots from the group of girls. The only thing which wasn't accurate was the instant coffee, though it was served in miniature, easy-to-hold _skyphoi_, two-handled wine cups of decorated and patterned terra cotta. These strange two-handled cups baffled several of the guests (as none had a clue which handle was correct), though the majority persisted and became 'reasonably' apt at using it. At the bottom of each granite-column was a strip of Greek-style paintings of the Host Club, done by professional artists and classicists, all friends of the Club's families, and therefore free.

"Oh Tamaki-senpai..." admired one of his loyal patrons, "This is such an amazing theme; did you choose it?"

"Yes, my sweet Aphrodite, I chose this in honour of you, my goddess of beauty." He charmed, kissing her hands with a delicate touch, "For I could not bear to linger along without you within my sight." He held her chin gently with soft hands, his lilac eyes enticing her and all the other girls

"Oh Tamaki..." They all sighed in their hopelessly undying love for him, so sensitive to him that when he talks their hearts flutter like angels in heaven.

"_Gymnasia_ were not only the training grounds for athletes competing in the Olympic games, they were also for intellectual pursuits and debates, housing many of the great philosophers and mathematician of the time. The English word 'gym' actually comes from the Greek word _gumnos_-..." Kyoya informed his group of girls, all astounded at how clever and cool he was.

"Oh Kyoya..." They all sighed, awe-struck by his cool, intelligent disposition, though one girl interrupted, intrigued by what he was about to say, "What does that mean, Kyoya-senpai?"

"_Gumnos_, my dear lady, is translated as naked or stripped." He said indifferently and with a kind smile. The mere mention of the word sent his guests screaming in high and hopeless dreams with many several getting nosebleeds.

"Wow... Mori-senpai is so strong!" The girls admired, all of whom surrounding the silent stoic, as he lifted several rather heavy weights, almost effortlessly, his extremely well toned muscles glistening in his sweat, "He's so strong and handsome!" They all cried,

"Mori-senpai, can you lift me and Usa-chan?" Wondered a simply adorable looking Honey-senpai, his big brown eyes shining like two big orbs, and his smile as big and radiant as ever, with stains and crumbs from the vast number of cakes he's already eaten,

Without a single word the muscled Mori obeyed the seemingly-young Honey, who reacted with a cutely childish "Wheeeee!" Mori lifted the small Honey, with extra ease, using only one hand. The girls were, naturally, extremely impressed, and were also staring endlessly at Honey, who looked beyond huggable in his little loincloth, which had Greek-style pictures of Usa-chan printed on it, specially allowed by Kyoya.

While on the other side of the room, along with a group of twincest lovers, Hikaru and Kaoru resided in a hot bath. They acted as though neither the previous night nor this morning had ever happened; they were acting with their natural gusto and proviso. Their acted-out love caused, as it normally did, many skipped heartbeats as well as girlish screams for the guests. After several minutes bathing in the hot bath, the two sat on the edge of the tub, revealing the tiny, thin loincloths they both wore. The loincloth was originally to not let reality go any further and not leave the hosts naked, though theirs had totally abandoned that idea and, due to the water, was clinging, almost transparently, onto their slender hips and groins. Their pale, lanky bodies glimmered in the water and made their subtle, yet toned muscles shine.

"So Hikaru, Kaoru, do you two sleep in the same bed?" Asked a confident, blue-blooded-esque girl, sitting next to them in the hot bath,

"We do, but only cause Kaoru is always having nightmares, so he can't sleep without me." He chuckled at his brother, "Hah, just last night he came running in to my room, saying he's just had a nightmare and can't sleep."

"Hikaru... to say that... in front of so many people..." Kaoru's tender lips pouted and his eyes began to glisten with tears, "To say that... is so mean..." He looked away in embarrassment, the fan-girls wanting to cry for him,

"Kaoru..." Hikaru looked, concerned. "I'm sorry." He said in a lonely whisper, "You were just so adorable." He tilted his brother's chin, his own lips tentatively hovering over Kaoru's. They stared deep into each other's brown eyes. "I'm sorry."

All of a sudden, the doors eerily opened, revealing the cold, life-seeping black hole that presently was Haruhi, absorbing all energy from the room. She seemed ill and exhausted – her eyes full of wrinkles, her hair was messy and dishevelled, her forehead was feverishly red and she had pockets full of crunched up tissues. Her face was a pale grey-green and her body seemed thin with malnourishment.

"AHHH! G-G-GHOST!" Honey, along with all the other girls, screamed, thinking poor Haruhi was an evil ghost, sent by Nekozawa-senpai.

"Mitsukuni, it's only Haruhi." Mori said to his best friend, indifferently as always,

"H-Haru-chan?" The small boy-lolita cautiously asked the walking heap of a zombie, slowly approaching

"H-Hi Honey-senpa-*atchoo*-i." She smiled weakly, her voice sore and coarse, sniffling tremendously.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki cried out, worriedly. Unfortunately, as he was running, he, being the clumsy idiot he was, accidentally knocked Hikaru over, who fell right on top of his equally-surprised brother.

It was as if the whole room suddenly went into slow-mo, as everyone, including all the other hosts turned and saw the sight, their eyes widening in either shock or horror or both. Hikaru's lips were squarely smacked on Kaoru's luscious, plump lips, so irresistibly luring, they were just asking to be nibbled on, yet he somehow managed to restrain himself. His cheeks flushed red as he could feel Kaoru's mouth, wide open, as if Kaoru deliberately left it open. Due to the initial shock as well as difficult restraints he had to put on himself, it took Hikaru a minute or so to realise he was straddling Kaoru, motionless. He quickly got off his little brother, trying to hide his deep flush and emotionally-confused state.

_Oh god... His lips were so soft and plump and moist... Oh Kaoru... _His brain returned from the wild day dream, which was carrying on the kiss in his head, and shot some sense back into him. _What the hell? What's wrong with me? He's my brother for god's sakes! _

In the background of the emotional nuclear explosion, Tamaki, shocked and feeling divinely heavy guilt, kept apologising and running back and forth from each twin, trying to make sure each one was ok. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He continued, angry at his naturally clumsy nature.

"I'm so sorry! I was just happy to see Haruhi." He smiled his normal goofy and idiotic smile.

"Don't worry, boss! We're fine; c'mon Hikaru, I want to go in the baths again." Kaoru replied, utterly indifferent, as though what just happened never happened.

"Kaoru..." Hikaru murmured softly._ Am I upset? Am I happy? What is this?_ Those same thoughts kept rewinding in his head; it felt like anger, joy, but it also felt like nothing he's ever felt before – the only certain answer he had was that he was undoubtedly confused.Unconsciously his eyes began to sparkle with hints of tears.

"Hey Hikaru, at least this isn't as bad as those_ calendars._" Tamaki added, glaring at Kyoya, almost crushed like he was the previous day.

"Kaoru! W-we've j-just... k-k-ki..." He stumbled, unable to produce the rest of the word, "And you're happily going back into the bath!" His cheeks glowed along with the frustration in his voice,

"Hikaru, what's wrong? It's only me, Hikaru." Kaoru said quietly, worried at the return of his brother's strange nature. Before hand, on the previous night, he thought that his older twin just had a bad day or something, but now he questioned whether there was something more Hikaru was hiding.

"It's j-just... cause..." He stuttered; words seemed to be melting off his tongue into a murky pool of mumbo jumbo. Hikaru looked down, most likely in some form of shame or embarrassment, still unsure what it was he was meant to feel, meant to think and therefore meant to say.

"I don't think I've ever seen you bothered by the Host Club, before."

"But weren't you affected by it? Weren't you a little bit weirded out?"

"Maybe a little, but I'm more rational than you. It's bound to happen by accident sooner or later. We keep doing our twincest act; of course it's going to happen."

"It's just... I feel something... _odd_, but I don't know what or why."

Kaoru said nothing and instead hugged his brother, soothing him as he always does. _If only I could tell you how much that meant to me..._

_They're twins yet they can't see what's happening, _Haruhi thought to herself, _isn't it obvious? Why is the plain obvious so difficult to see for the Club members? Maybe Kyoya already knows; he's as perceptive as an eagle and knows and sees _everything_. And I bet Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai have an idea; they were one of the first to figure out I was a girl._ Suddenly she remembered the previous day and pieces began to form,

"Um... Kyoya-senpai..." Haruhi hesitantly addressed her senpai, "The calendar..." She began, blushing with illogical embarrassment, _why am I embarrassed? I only wanted to see their priceless faces... _No laughter, however, seemed to have boomed from her today, only blushing of the cheeks. "The calendar you gave to me yesterday..."

"Yes, Haruhi?"

"I've misplaced it..." she began to whistle, trying to cover up her clumsiness, "so can I have another?"

"Certainly Haruhi."

"WHAT?" All the hosts, except Haruhi, exclaimed, hope that the cold masked demon in front of them was actually human glimmering in their eyes, "Yo-you're just going to give her one?"

"For the full fee of course."And as immediately as the hope flared, it disappeared with a sigh of 'typical'. The cold-hearted demon brought out a printed copy and as soon as she had seen the price tag, she collapsed, shocked by its sheer price.

Strangely, all that time, Hikaru knew full well that her missing calendar was hidden between his class-copy of Hamlet and a thin notebook in his school bag, yet he unconsciously decided to keep it for a while, as a memento of Kyoya's cruelty, he convinced himself. _I'll make it up to her, I'm sure fancy tuna would be appreciated... _He awkwardly thought to himself, unsure of why he thought it in the first place.

Soon the Club returned to normal services but closed early as Tamaki pleaded Kyoya that Haruhi was much too ill and, as he exaggerates it, "could die at any time!" As expected, he insisted that he bring her home and look after her, though she undoubtedly crushed his dreams of doing so and, despite her illness, walked home.

Once inside the black BMW, the twins noticed their driver was now older and coughed frequently. First impressions showed him to be a heavy smoker, Slavic in features and the two auburn-haired teens had expected him to be like one of those KGB agents, harsh, heartless and cold, which they saw in a movie about the Cold War their lazy history teacher put on every time he was hung-over.

In reality, as the driver made a detour from their normal route, he was actually a very pleasant and kind old man, apologising rather profusely at his coughing. He was one of very few staff, including their old driver, who had been struck with heavy flu and possible appendicitis, the two twins liked. He explained to them – well, more towards Kaoru as Hikaru was lost in thought as he gazed out at the large park they passed – that he would be their driver for a couple of weeks, if not longer.

A few minutes later, amidst unwanted silence, Kaoru yawned like a sleepy lion and began to drift off to sleep lightly on Hikaru's lap, who's blush could be easily seen and interpreted by their driver. _Are they that oblivious to their own infatuations?_ The driver chuckled to himself as he coughed once more.


End file.
